tokudanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazimir Witherwillow
Tokudans enda och mest älskade (Hatade) drake, i sin mänskliga skepnad så är Kazimir en lång välbyggd ung man, han klär sig nästan enbart i prydliga blåa skjortor och behöver aldrig bära något onödigt krimkrams för att förbättre det redan perfekta. Oavsett vem du är eller vad du tycker om han så kan få neka hans goda utseende; fantastisk hud, välformade atletiska muskler, vackert skarp ansikte, han tar i sanning efter sin model till far, det är endast två saker som sträcker sig ifrån hans far i stora steg, och de är då hans hår och ögon, hans blonda hår sträcker sig från huvud enda ner över hans vackra bak och hans ögon lyser nästan i en mörk röd färg. Hans sanna form, den av en mäktig eldsputande varelser rakt ur legenderna bär sin pansarrustning i de gröna bladens färg, hans mäktiga skepnad höjer sig över en stor bil, hans klor stora nog att gå rakt genom en vuxen man, hans mun fylld med tänder stora som dolkar och stora rovdjurs ögonen som ser allt. Rykte "Idno Janey, Kaz used to b c00l but now he like lame. And ofc he's gay too, like all the fuking hot doods in this place" - A frustrated chatter in the tokuchat. "Kazimir Witherwillow? Fuck him. Honestly. I saw that fuckers face when they had the Westwood-debatte. He was SHINING. He was HAPPY to be justified by that douchebag. And like all shape shifters he's got that... that thing... ya'know where he thinks he's so much MORE than a human. Guess what dude; I can fucking TURN YOU INSIDE OUT, Giant lizard or NOT. Fucker." - Angry socialite at a party. Personlighet Kazimir är utan tvekan en individ som stärker stereotypen om att vackra blåblodade människor är skitstövlar, få är de som Kazimir faktiskt pratar med, ännu färre får ut något annat än att han är så mycket bättre och att ingen ger honom den respekt han förkännar. Stolt och kort på medkänsla, Kazimir har strikta regler som han förväntar sig att alla ska följa och förstå, han tror att ens kraft är den man är och att neka eller frukta sin kraft är höjden av dårskap. Ras är även av stor vikt, där människor är lägst, då de både saknar kraften som gör en person till just det så har de gång på gång bevisat att de drivs enbart av ilska, girighet och avund och förstör allt de kommer i kontakt med. Magiker står medelklassen, de har kraften och även den smutsigaste och lägsta av dem är fortfarande renare än den prydaste människan. I toppen är transhumanerna, de som har kraften men är mer än magiker, det är väldigt vagt om vad som gör en transhuman. Även fast Kazimir har mänskligare, godare sidor så ser man de sällan då han både är väldigt selektiv om vilka som får delta av den och att han medvetet försöker förtrycka mänskliga dumheter. Kraft Drakblod pumpar i Kazimirs ådror och han kan ta skepnaden av en drake, Kazimir är av tanken att detta är hans sanna form, då denne tycks faktiskt ha födds som en, dock så verkar det kosta honom energi att anta formen av en drake och han har mer än en gång tvingats anta formen av sin mänskliga sida, Kazimir nekar aggresivt alla tankar om att han faktiskt är en vanlig magiker och resonerar att han är bunden i ett mänskligt skal av okända orsaker. Historia Kazimir var inte alltid en arg tonåring med attitydproblem, i sina väldigt unga år så var han en tyst, nästan blyg liten flygödla, han fann det alltid bekvämt att stå bakom andra och lät dem dra in honom på otyg, han hade även en stor kärlek för sin mor och spenderade mycket energi på att hjälpa henne med växter. Han förhållande med hans far har dock alltid varit svagt, då han sällan hade sin far hemma. Men det är som vad man brukar kalla historia, bort är det med den blyga söta pojken och in med den ilskna högljudda grabben som slåss passivt imot alla som "attackerar" honom och det han står för. Puberteten slår somliga hårt... Händelser Kazimir var med då en mystisk skugga stal folks skuggor i Tokudan, han var även en av de som fick sin skugga tagen, dock så klarade han sig bättre tack vare hans kraft, han var även med och stoppade skuggan. Kazimir var med på några av Julie Welshs resor i drömvärlden efter Lexs själ delar, dock så blev han avklippt då han började bråka allt för mycket med Julie och resten av gruppen. För bara ett litet tag sen så mötte Kazimir en filur vid namn Lorence och tyckte sig finna en person som hade liknande tankar som honom, detta ledde dock hastigt till kaos då Kazimir lyckades bli beroende av den nektar Lorence utstöndrar och det slutar med att Kazimir attackerar Alexander Westmark och kommer nog väldigt snart att hamna i kuben. Relationer Julie Welsh - Ärkefiende (Ensidigt) Alexander Westmark - Föredetta knullkompis och kung, nuvarande hatobjekt Kim... Just Kim - Feg dåre som kanske kan räddas Lorence Hunt - Pojkvän Susie Que - Potentiell avlingsmaterial Lex Haunt - En av de få Kazimir litar lite på Arthur Godchild - Liten fjolla Elisabeth - Enda vän Sarah Welsh - Också en liten fjolla Kain Welsh - Arsle Alan Welsh - Hjälte Ratchel Witherwillow - Mor Sergei Makarov - Far Alexanders gäng - Mat/gödslingmedel